When in Rome
by ChaChaFinesse
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku accidentally witness a grisly murder and have to go into witness protection. A cruel twist of fate sends them to an all girls school. What to do? When in Rome do as the Romans.  But what happens when they meet the love of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Inuyasha. You surprised? I also don't own the movie some like it hot.

Warning: This story is loosely based on the classic movie "Some Like it Hot" Starring Marilyn Monroe, Jack Lemon, and Tony Curtis. This movie is amazing and if you haven't seen it you need to go out and rent it (after reading chapter one of course). This story will have cross dressing. It's impossible to do this story with out it. If that offends you, you may not want to read this. However if you want to see Inuyasha and Miroku get into some of the most hilarious situations that these poor characters have ever been put through…you're my kind of person. Read on friend, read on.

"Goddamnit Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed, his sensitive dog ears twitching at the sound of his own voice. "You could have told me that you couldn't read a map, then I would have navigated" Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku, cringed. Inuyasha knew no matter what your level of spiritual training, that an angry demon was still a scary damn sight.

"How many times do I have to say sorry," Miroku said "But you're the one who had to see this band at this venue, so in essence this is not my fault."

"Like hell it is," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. Yes, Inuyasha's favorite indie band was scheduled to play in a club in a less than savory part of town. Neither of them had ever been there before, but since Miroku couldn't read a map, they were hopelessly lost. They had not only missed the show, but had been driving around aimlessly for about an hour with no signs of getting out soon. They drove past what looked like an Auto mechanics shop, that looked like it still had all its lights on.

"Hey," Miroku shouted excitedly, making Inuyasha's ears flatten on his head. "Pull in there." Miroku pointed at the shop. "I'll get directions."

"No," Inuyasha said firmly "Human chicks ask for directions, not demons or men."

"Ok then," Miroku said. "So then call your brother, I'm sure he can get someone to come into the ghetto and lead us out." As distasteful as asking for directions was, calling his brother for help was even worse. Inuyasha turned the steering wheel and pulled gently into the shops driveway. Inuyasha killed the engine, and the pair got out of the car. They approached the building but everything seemed locked. "Maybe no one is here?" Miroku asked.

"No," Inuyasha said his ears swiveling. "I hear people inside, but I can't make up what they're saying." He focused on the voices and was dully aware that Miroku was walking around the building. He heard a door open and then Miroku whistled. Inuyasha hated it when he did that. He brought his attention back to the present and looked around for Miroku. He found him standing in an open doorway that looked like it was the office for the shop.

"I fucking hate it when you whistle for me," he grumbled. "It's like I'm your fucking dog or something."

"Well, you kinda are," Miroku laughed barely dodging the swipe of Inuyasha's claws. The walked in to the office and found a door leading to the shop. The opened it, and it didn't make a sound. Inuyasha and Miroku walked along a row of boxes that had been piled up to create a sort of hallway, just before they reached the end of that line. Inuyasha's instincts screamed at him to stop moving.

He stopped, Miroku not noticing the change bumped into him. He spun around and placed one finger over his lips to make sure Miroku stayed silent. And he listened.

"Tokajin," One man said in a smooth voice that made the fur on the back of Inuyasha's ears stand up. "My patience grows thin with you." The other man Tokajin, Inuyasha guessed as he could only smell two men inside the building, stammered. "Spit it out you fool." The first man snapped. Inuyasha met Miroku's gaze and pointed up to the top of the row of boxes. Miroku nodded and they both stood up, just barely peaking over the tops of the boxes to see the scene that was evolving before them.

The man that he assumed was Tokajin, was a large hulking beast-clearly a demon of some sort-sat tied to a chair, struggling to get out. The other man was tall and built, but not nearly big enough to be truly scary to a huge guy like Tokajin. But none the less Inuyasha could smell the panic coming off of the guy in waves.

"Naraku, sir" Tokajin said shakily "I just need a little more time. The economy is rough and my poker games aren't bringing in as many people as they used to." Miroku turned to Inuyasha with a quizzical look. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. He knew gambling was illegal in the state, but he had always heard of a demon run underground gambling ring run by the mafia, from his brother the federal agent. _I wonder if this is one of them, he thought. _

"_Tsk, Tsk," Naraku said in a slightly pouting voice. "That wouldn't be such a problem if I didn't know that you were selling smack on the side to compensate your personal losses." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Not just illegal gambling but drug traffic too. His brother would kill to be the one hearing this conversation. "I just want my cut," Naraku hissed at the man who was still bound to the chair. _

"_Sir," Tokajin said panic now seeping into his every word. "I don't have the money." _

"_Now what do we do about that," Naraku said coldly. "I can't let you go, as that would make me seem weak." Tokajin was crying silently now, Inuyasha could smell the tears. "But killing you bound to a chair is no sport at all," Naraku said as if he was pondering whether he should get vanilla or chocolate ice cream. _

_Naraku waved his hand and the bonds from Tokajin were suddenly removed. Tokajin just sat there in shock. "I'll give you a fighting chance," Naraku purred with excitement. Tokajin just stared with an expression that clearly read that he didn't like his chances. "If you can get out of this building before I count to three," Naraku smiled coldly. "I'll let you live,"_

_Almost before Naraku had finished this sentence, Tokajin was already up and sprinting for the door on the far side of the shop. The movement was so quick that even Inuyasha's demon eyes had a hard time keeping up with the speed of movement. Suddenly root like tentacles shot from Naraku's body and few towards Tokajin's moving body. Inuyasha and Miroku stared in horror as the tentacles pierced through Tokajin's body spraying blood and gore all over the shop. Inuyasha knew a killing blow when he saw it, and there was no hope that Tokajin had survived a blow like that. _

_An unmanly shriek echoed through the shop, and Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was wiping a chuck of brains off his face. Suddenly remembering where they were they looked back to where the murderer Naraku stood. He saw them and redirected this tentacles to the pair. Without thinking Inuyasha grabbed Miroku with inhuman speed and slung him on his back and leapt over the tentacles speeding towards their locations. _

_The tentacles redirected in mid air and sped at Inuyasha and Miroku. With a swipe of his claws Inuyasha destroyed the tentacles speeding at him, and they crumbled to the ground. Inuyasha smirked, but the smirk was wiped off his face when he saw more tentacles shooting from Naraku's body, heading in their direction. Knowing he couldn't fight with a monk freaking out on his back, Inuyasha used the only other thing he could think of. He leapt into the air, soaring to the roof. With one swipe of his claws the roof crumbled before him and he flew into the cold night air. _

_He touched down to the ground right next to his car, Miroku yelling in his ear to just keep running. _

"_We can't idiot," Inuyasha barked at his friend "Our id's are in the car." He spun around, hearing a crashing noise behind him, to see more of Naraku's tentacles shooting through the wall of the shop and flying straight for them. _

"_No, time," Miroku said pulling a sutra out of his coat and throwing it at the tentacles. "That seemed to slow them down, but I have no idea for how long." Miroku said concentrating on his spell_

"_But our id's," Inuyasha said. He did not want this freak knowing who they were._

"_We're screwed either way," Miroku grunted with the strain. "I can't hold it any longer, Inuyasha." Against his better judgment, Inuyasha started running, running so fast that the tentacles were left in his dust. He leapt in to the air flying east, knowing that the center of the city was in that direction. They flew though the cold air in silence. After about ten minutes, Miroku broke the silence. _

"_We're fucked," he stated gloomily. Inuyasha grunted in response. Not only had Naraku gotten a really good look at them, but their wallets and id's had been in the car. He knew where they both lived and their names. He could easily, with that information, find where they went to college, where they worked and who their loved one were. In summation, they were really fucked. Another silence settled of the friends. As they continued to fly over the city, Inuyasha wondered what would happen to them. They couldn't go home, they couldn't go to school. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Miroku speaking to him._

"_Sorry man," Inuyasha said. "I wasn't listening"_

"_I said," Miroku repeated. "I think now is the time to call your brother." _

_Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in his brother's office. Across the desk from them sat his half brother Sesshomaru. He was seething with anger, _

"_So you're telling me," Sesshomaru said. "That two bumbling idiots," Inuyasha growled at this. "Stumbled upon the infamous mob boss Naraku, killing a subordinate, while confessing to running an illegal poker ring, and drug trafficking." Inuyasha and Miroku simply nodded. Sesshomaru slammed his fist on his desk, causing all activity outside the office to cease as the whole office, both demon and human, listened into the conversation. _

"_This had better not be one of your fucking jokes brother," Sesshomaru snarled. _

"_Do you really think," Inuyasha growled back. "That I'd fucking kid about something like this?" He and Sesshomaru had never had a "good" relationship. They'd really never had a "civil" relationship. But somewhere deep down, Inuyasha knew his brother would believe him. As much as he postured, he really was a decent guy._

_Sesshomaru sat back in his chair slowly, "This is unbelievable." He muttered. "My source told me a hit on Tokajin was going down tonight, but she never said that Naraku himself would be doing it."_

"_Cause that's what's important, ya dick," Inuyasha spat at his brother "The reliability of your Intel." Sesshomaru simply started at Inuyasha with a placid expression. "Someone is going to fucking kill me," Inuyasha yelled. "Your only fucking brother!" Sesshomaru's expression never changed. "Fine," Inuyasha said, calling his brother's bluff. "I'll just call mom." Inuyasha reached for the phone on Sesshomaru's desk and tried to lift the receiver. _

_Quick as a flash, Sesshomaru's hand covered Inuyasha's blocking him from lifting the phone. Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru's own mother, a full blooded dog demon, had left shortly after he was born. The only mother he had ever know, was Inuyasha's mother, and he feared her as if she had given birth to him herself. Sesshomaru gave his brother a cold smile and said "No need to call in the big guns. We'll just follow procedure."_

"_And that would be what?" Miroku asked, speaking up for the first time since they got there. _

"_Depose you and then witness protection," Sesshomaru said simply. "We'll pull you out when we take Naraku to trial, and then you'll testify. As long as we get enough on him and his goons, we be able to put them away and then perhaps you'll be able to return to normal life."_

"_Perhaps?" Miroku asked, clearly not happy at Sesshomaru's choice of words. _

"_Sometimes it's not that easy," Sesshomaru said plainly. "Sometimes the witness protection identities, become permanent."_

"_So what are our new identities?" Inuyasha sneered at his brother. "They'd better be something good."_

"_Oh," Sesshomaru said with a rather sly smile on his face that made Inuyasha uncomfortable. "They're really good." Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha a folder and said "Hand this to Jakotsu in the office. He'll fill you in on your new identities and teach you how to properly fit in." _

_Inuyasha took the folder and nodded to his brother as he and Miroku stood up to leave. "Oh and little bother," Sesshomaru said just before Inuyasha closed the door. Inuyasha handed the folder to Miroku and poked his head back into his brother's office, tilting an ear in his direction to show that he was listening._

"_So you remember," Sesshomaru said standing up and walking to the door where his brother stood. "the time that you two drugged me, dragged me out into the forest, covered me in honey and tied me to a tree leaving me to nearly be mauled to death by bears?" Inuyasha laughed out loud. _

"_Best prank ever," Inuyasha laughed. "Why?"_

"_Consider us even." Sesshomaru said as he forcefully shoved Inuyasha out of his office, slamming the door. Inuyasha could hear his brother laughing hard behind the closed door, and it gave Inuyasha a feeling of foreboding. _

"_Holy shit," Inuyasha heard Miroku's voice curse over the din of the office that had resumed after Sesshomaru had shoved him out of his office. "Inuyasha," Miroku called anger tinting his voice. "You're never going to guess what our new identities are." Inuyasha suddenly thought that maybe being killed by Naraku might be better ._

"_I can't believe we're fucking women," Inuyasha grumbled on the train. He had always admired girls in their school uniforms but he had no idea that they were this uncomfortable. _

"_And not in the good way," Miroku said simply sitting next to him on the train, trying to pull down his skirt which was far too short. "Sesshomaru really got us good."_

"_No shit," Inuyasha said, tugging at the tie around his neck. Sesshomaru had really gotten his revenge. He had placed them in Midoriko school for gifted young women. It was a school that specialized in women with spiritual powers, demonic powers and gifted demon slayers. Inuyasha had become Inuotome, and Miroku had become Mimi. _

_Jakotsu, the only cross dressing federal agent in Sesshomaru's office, had taken a week to show the two males, how to become females. He taught them makeup, dressing, padding, and how to change their voices so that they were more convincing. Jakotsu had gone on and on about how great it was to finally be able to teach these skills to someone else. He'd kept calling himself their drag-mother, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. _

_Now, Inuotome and Mimi were on their way to register at Midoriko's. When they arrived, the two guys were so self conscience that they spent the entire walk to the deans office trying to pull down their skirts, desperately trying to make them longer. "Who the hell ever heard of a college that requires a uniform?" Inuyasha grumbled. His ears twitched as he heard a throat clear from behind him._

"_We require it, to instill a sense of commonality in all our girls." The two spun to find a tall pale woman standing in front of them. She smiled warmly. "I'm Kikyo Hitome, the dean and headmistress here at Midoriko's, you may address me as Ms. Hitome. I take it you're our new students, Inuotome and Mimi?" Ms. Hitome asked. Inuyasha stuck his hand out and putting on his best girly voice said "I prefer Inu, Ms. Hitome."_

"_And I prefer Miro," Miroku butted in. Ms. Hitome gave him a quizzical look._

"_I've never heard of Miro, as a nickname for Mimi," She said._

"_It's not common," Inuyasha covered jabbing Miroku in the ribs with his elbow. "It's a family name." _

"_Oh," Ms. Hitome smiled gently. "Well, follow me and we'll work up you're class schedule." The two men fussed with their skirts a little more as Ms. Hitome lead them into her office. "So," she said sitting behind a large cherry wood desk, "You will each have to take general courses like Math and English. But then we offer additional courses specializing in different aspects of using powers. We also offer additional training for young women who wish to become demon slayers." Ms. Hitome paused here waiting for the guys to say which track they wished to be in. _

"_Demon powers," Inuyasha said pointing at his ears "Obviously." Ms Hitome nodded. And then she glanced at Miroku. Who unfortunately sat there slouching with his legs spread apart. Inuyasha who had had the good sense to at least keep his ankles crossed so that his knees weren't wide open-a little trick Jakotsu had showed-him kicked Miroku sharply in the shins. Miroku seemed to remember that he was supposed to be Mimi and crossed his legs. _

"_Uh," Miroku stammered. "I have spiritual powers, ya know, like, sutras and stuff." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to Ms. Hitome. She nodded, not seeming to notice the guy's strange behavior. She typed away on her computer for a few moments and then Inuyasha heard the printer whirr. Ms. Hitome retrieved the papers from the printer and handed them directly to Inuyasha and Miroku. _

"_Here are your schedules," she said. "Your dorm room number is on the bottom, and your things will be brought up shortly." Inuyasha an Miroku stood up taking that as their sign for dismissal. "Oh one more thing ladies," Ms Hitome said before they reached the door. "I understand that you requested to be roommates in a private dorm. However, since you are transferring in rather late in the year, all of the private dorms are occupied. You will be rooming with two of our best students. Kagome Higurashi and Sango Masurao._

_Authors Note: Just finished my first fic yesterday and already I'm back on the horse. No break for me. Really I enjoy writing and am just so happy that I am actually finishing stories, for the first time in years. Hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully a new chapter will be up tomorrow._

_~ChaCha_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shit…

Inuyasha and Miroku eventually found their way through the halls to their assigned dorm room. Inuyasha was pissed. They would have been here a lot sooner if it hadn't been for pervy Miroku and his need to go into every bathroom as they walked by.

"In my defense Inu," Miroku said as a group of girls walked by. "I really am surprised. Girls really do have nicer bathrooms then guys." Inuyasha turned and glared at his friend.

"Ok," Inuyasha said, double checking the room number on his papers. "We're here. So no pervy shit. We're supposed to be girls." Miroku rolled his eyes but nodded. Inuyasha turned the knob and opened the door in to everyman's fantasy.

Kagome breezed into her room with Sango on her heals. She was exhausted. It had already been a long day of classes and to top it off she'd just spent the last two hours sparing with Sango. Kagome fell face first onto her bed, really not caring if the pillow suffocated her, she just wanted sleep.

"Come on Kagome," Sango said poking her best friend in the back of the head. "You can't be that tired."

"Oh really," Kagome stood up and began changing out of her gym clothes. "I'm not training to be a slayer, I don't have your kind of stamina." She peeled off her top throwing it unceremoniously in to the laundry bin, before sending her sweats right after it.

"You still need to learn basic self defense," Sango insisted pulling off her clothes as well. "Even if you are a bad ass priestess who can do some damage with a single arrow." Kagome stuck out her tongue at Sango, knowing she was right, but not really wanting to give in. She had a wicked idea. She waited until Sango's back was turned and then grabbed her pillow. Giving it all the energy she had left, she swung her pillow, giving Sango quite a jolt to the back of the head.

Sango spun around surprised and gave Kagome a look that clearly said, You're on, before she dove for her own pillow and somersaulted over the bed bringing her own pillow to collide with Kagome's face. Kagome burst out laughing, before taking an ill aimed swing at Sango, missing her entirely. Kagome jumped up on the bed to dodge one of Sango's pillow attacks, when she felt a slight chill that hadn't been there before. She turned her attention to the door to see two girls standing in the door frame simply staring.

Sango took advantage of the situation and smacked Kagome one more time in the face, just for good measure, before turning her attention to the newcomers. "You must be Mimi and Inuotome," Sango said cheerfully. She extended her hand in greeting but neither girl took it. They were both just starting at Sango and Kagome. Kagome couldn't quite figure out why, until she remembered that they were both in their underwear and nothing else.

"Sorry," Kagome said gabbing an oversized shirt and throwing it over her head, before tossing Sango one as well. She noticed that the girl with the amazing silver hair and adorable puppy ears was staring very intently at her. "Uh…are you ok?" She waved her hand in front of this new girls face.

The dark haired girl was the first to respond. "Oh yeah, hi. We're your new room mates. I'm Mimi, but I prefer to go by Miro and this is Inuotome, heeeeeeshe, prefers Inu," Miro said. Inu broke her intent stare at Kagome to shoot Miro an angry glare.

"Sorry," Inu said finally turning her attention back to Kagome, "We really weren't expecting the mostly naked pillow fight."

"Oh that," Sango smiled. "Sorry we just got a little carried away. Are you guys really conservative or something?"

"Oh, no," Miro smiled sweetly, tugging on the hem of her skirt. "It's not that, it just took us by surprise. You know, like, that's how a lot of girl on girl porn movies start." Inu seemed to cringe as Miro said this, but kept any comment she had to herself. Sango and Kagome burst out laughing.

"I guess that's true," Sango said once her laughter had stopped. "I think you two will fit in with us just fine." Sango began to show the two newcomers around the room. The nickel tour was over pretty fast, seeing as the dorm room was really rather small. The four chatted, just simply getting to know each other. Sango was telling a story about a particularly action packed sparing session she'd had with one of the demon students when she suddenly stopped talking.

"Uh, Miro?" She asked. Kagome looked at the new girl and almost burst out laughing when she saw that Miro was staring very intently at Sango's breasts.

Shaking her head, Miro smiled and responded. "Sorry Sango, it's just that you have absolutely perfect breasts." Sango smiled.

"Yep," she said sticking her chest out slighly "I know, their all natural, not implants like a lot of the girls around here." Then after a slight pause, "you want to feel them?" Miro's face had gone completely red in a blush but she nodded before taking both breasts in her hands and caressing them. Then suddenly she stopped an sat down quickly again. Kagome coughed to cover up her laughter and she looked over to Inu, who had resumed staring at her. She gave the new girl a slight smile. Inu returned her smile before turning her eyes away quickly.

"Well," Kagome said standing up. "It's almost dinner time so we'd better head down to the dining hall." She pulled on a pair of jeans and changed out of the oversized shit she wore, before glancing at the new girls again. "It's casual dress down their guys, so you don't have to wear your uniforms."

"Oh," Miro said slightly panicked.

"Our bags aren't here yet," Inu said quickly. Kagome just smiled and said,

"Well you can always borrow some of our clothes." Miro and Inu looked panicked before Inu finally nodded. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and started pulling her towards the door.

"Well you guys can borrow anything you want," Sango said. "We'll see you down there." And with Kagome waved bye and was pulled out the door by Sango.

"WTF, Sango?" Kagome said as soon as the door was closed behind her.

"Well Miss oblivious," Sango teased "They're clearly uncomfortable changing in front of us. So let's just leave them to it". Kagome shrugged and walked with her best friend down to the dining hall.

Author's note: I'm so sorry for a few reasons. 1} I like trying to write slightly longer chapters so Sorry that this one is so short. 2} I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I really prefer to update every day. If I don't impose that rule on myself it would be months between chapter updates. 3} I'm really sorry I didn't personally respond to any of your reviews. And the reason none of that happened was that the goddamned plauge just blew through my house.

First my daughter got sick (most like something she picked up at play group) and then I was out for almost two days. And then worst of all, my husband got sick. And let me tell you, when a man gets sick it's the worst thing in the world. Not that he was sicker than the rest of us, but because he just gets so goddamned bitchy. Any one with a husband or boyfriend that lives with them knows exactly what I'm talking about. Anywho, we're all feeling better as of this morning. So hopefully I'll have a nice looong update for you tomorrow and I should be back to sending personal responses to each review. That being said I love you all, all my reviewers, and all of you who added this story to your alerts. Thank you all!

~ChaCha


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, guess what? I am not a 54 year old brilliant Japanese woman. (Did you know our beloved Rumiko Takahashi is one of the wealthiest people in Japan? God I love Wikipedia)

As soon as the girls left the room, Inuyasha leapt on top of Miroku with the sole desire to kill his best friend. While sitting on top of him with his large clawed hands wrapped around Miroku's throat, he had second thoughts. _Why kill him now? Might as well let him live to endure the torture of being in an all girls school with me. _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha let his friend up. Miroku was rubbing the feeling back into his throat when he said "I'm in love." Inuyasha glared at him. "Dude, so not kidding. That Sango is amazing. And who'd have thought that she'd actually invite me to touch her breasts?" He lifted his hand holding it up for a high five. Inuyasha ignored him, walking over to the closets.

"Do you really think," he said as he scanned the clothes, trying to find something that would cover more than these god forsaken uniforms, "that she would have let you touch her if she knew you were a guy?"

"Nope," Miroku said still holding his hand up for that high five. "That's the beauty of being a woman. I mean come on! I get to touch a woman's breasts and not get clobbered, cause I'm just one of the girls." Inuyasha grabbed a few pairs of yoga pants (the closest thing to sweats he could find) and the oversized t-shirts that the girls were wearing earlier. He tossed Sango's to Miroku, wanting to keep Kagome's for himself.

As he pulled the shirt over his head, Kagome's scent overwhelmed him, in a really good way. She had a naturally sweet scent, reminiscent of citrus and vanilla. It took some time to maneuver the clothes around the "chest plate" (that's what Jakotsu told him all the drag queens wore to make it look like they had actual breasts) and the foam pads around his hips giving him more of an hour glass figure. He saw that Miroku was fussing in the mirror. He walked over to look at himself in the mirror.

He never would have even recognized himself. Jakotsu had shown them how to properly do their makeup, as to look more like women and less like drag queens. Where as Miroku went of a more prominent appearance, outlining his eyes and his lips so that they stuck out. Inuyasha preferred a simpler look. Very little makeup so it looked like he was a girl who wore nothing. _What the fuck? _he thought _I'm admiring how convincing my makeup is. I'm going to kill my brother._ He inhaled and let out a large sigh. He liked the way that his and Kagome's scents mingled. _Damn it I can't think like that. I just have to get through this with out giving myself away. _

_He knew it really wasn't going to be easy, especially because he was developing quite a crush on his new room mate. _

_Before Inuyasha knew it, it had already been a month. All his classes were mostly easy, except he was constantly distracted by the damn uniform. He was completely uncomfortable. He felt exposed. He silently promised whatever deity was listening that he wouldn't oggle woman in school uniforms ever again, if they'd just help him out of this situation. _

_Miroku, on the other hand, was loving life. He seemed to have no problem adapting to his new role as Mimi, and even had a large group of "girlfriends" that he was extremely cuddly with. He would walk past them on campus and give them a tight spank on the butt. When they turned around and saw it was him, they just laughed and said he was just so funny. Every time this happened, Inuyasha would get nervous, but no one seemed to think they were anything other than what they said they were. _

_After classes, he and Miroku joined Sango and Kagome in the gym for their sparring sessions. This was really Inuyasha's favorite part of the day. He got to wear baggy sweats and a sweat shit. He felt more like his old self in these times. These sessions were a pain in the ass for Sango though. She hated that Inuyasha bested her almost every time. But she was getting better, faster than she used to be. Kagome, much to Inuyasha's surprise was an incredibly powerful priestess. She was very near Miroku's level of power. The two worked closely together trying to learn from each other what additional skills they could._

_This partnership made Inuyasha very jealous. He hated seeing Miroku get close to Kagome. Miroku was very clear to keep things completely platonic with Kagome, he knew how Inuyasha felt and that he'd kill him if he got to close. But he still wished that he could work with Kagome more often. _

_Not that he and Kagome hadn't gotten close. They spent a lot of free time together. They did their homework together, in the branches of a large tree that Inuyasha had found. They talked about their families and what they wanted to do after they graduated in two years. He cherished these times. Even if Kagome had no idea about his true feelings for her._

_Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard light footsteps approach their sparring session. He gave Sango a signal to stop and their fight ended. Sango turned to look at the newcomers drawing Miroku and Kagome's attention as well. They stared at the newcomers. Inuyasha recognized them as seniors at the college, but he had never spoken to them before._

"_Hey Kagura," Kagome called in a very friendly manner. "Hey Yura, Ayame. What are you guys up to?"_

_Kagura smiled, "We thought we'd get some sparring in, you guys wanna fight?" Inuyasha looked at his friends. They all smiled mischievously. _

"_Bring it on," Inuyasha said. And with that, they all assumed battle positions. Kagura started out with a giant whirlwind that nearly took Inuyasha off his feet. He barely dodged this attack before lunching at her with his claws out. He briefly noted Miroku battling Ayame, while Sango and Kagome double teamed Yura. He and Kagura were locked in battle. Neither being able to properly hit the other. Inuyasha smiled, they were evenly matched, with out his secret weapon. _

_He leapt flying through the air to the far side of gym where his sword lay. He hadn't really done too much training with Tetsusaiga, a little here an their with Sango, but the weapon was truly deadly. To gain the upper hand in this match he knew he'd have to bring it out. He was so distracted that he hardly noticed the whirlwind that Kagura sent flying at his back and nearly got slammed into the wall. _

_He reached his sword and pulled it out of his sheath, smiling as it transformed into a giant fang. Kaugra's face paled for a second once she saw the blade but renewed her attacks with vigor, using her ability to manipulate the wind to bring the practice dummies to life, sending them straight for Inuyasha. He sliced down each and every one before leaping into the air trying to make Kagura throw another whirlwind. _

_It worked. As the wind sped at him, he focused on the demonic auras trying to find the right spot to hit. He smirked and unleashed his backlash wave right at Kagura. Try as she might, she just couldn't escape the way of energy and wind that hit her. She flew back into the padded wall, shaking her head trying to regain her faculties. _

"_I'm out," She called at Inuyasha. "That was impressive for a sophomore." Inuyasha turned his attention to the other battles. Miroku was just leaning against the wall, he had Ayame fully trapped in a barrier that she kept hitting with the full force of her body, but it wouldn't give out anytime soon. He turned his attention to Sango and Kagome. Kagome was firing scared arrows, with blunt tips for sparing, at the long hair that imprisoned Sango and her oversized boomerang. Kagome was having a hard time dodging the hair that Yura sent her way and trying to fire to free Sango. _

_Seeing that this strategy was futile, Kagome launched an arrow at Yura. Yura blocked with her hair and sent a blast of hair speeding towards Kagome. Kagome stood her ground, but fumbled reloading her arrow in her bow. Logically, Inuyasha knew that everyone was pulling punches. This was after all only a sparing match. But despite that, Inuyasha rushed to get Kagome out of the way of the hit. He leapt in front of her, taking a forceful hit in his stomach. He fell to the side, but this was enough to give Kagome enough time to get another shot off at Yura. This time, the hair demon was not ready for it and she took the blunted arrow in the chest, knocking her off her perch and on to the ground. _

_The hair went slack, releasing Sango from it's grasp. Miroku dove to catch her. He was successful, however he took a crack to the head from Sango's falling boomerang, and that sent both of them crashing to the ground a pile of limbs. _

"_Are you ok?" Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's back. He turned around to see her eyes full of concern. "You didn't have to do that you know?" She laughed at him. "It's not like Yura was actually aiming to kill me." Inuyasha blushed slightly. He had no idea what to say. _

"_You guys are getting really good," Kagura called from the other side of the gym. She had finally gotten her feet back under her and was walking over to the group. "Keep it up." The group started clearing up the mess that their mock battle had made. When they were done and on their way out, Yura said,_

"_Oh yeah, I just remembered. We're all going to a club on Saturday to get our flirt on. You guys want to come?"_

"_Yeah!" Sango cried with glee. "I can't wait to dance."_

"_Not to mention," Ayame said with a smirk. "The boys school upstate will be down here for a football game, so there will be plenty to go around." With that the seniors said their farewells and left._

"_What boys school?" Inuyasha said gruffly, he was already jealous about the idea of Kagome dancing with other guys._

"_Oh," Kagome said "You don't know? It's sort of the sister school to Midorikos, except it's all boys. Most of our big dances and parties are held with the Mushin Academy." Inuyasha forced himself not to growl. The idea of a bunch of guys dancing with Kagome was far too much to bear. As his friends chattered about what they would wear, and who they hoped to see, a wicked and dangerous idea began to form in the back of Inuyasha's head._

_Saturday came quickly for Kagome, and the entire day had been a rush of activity for all the girls at the school. Most of the girls had heard that the boys school was in town and so the group going to the club that night was huge. Inu seemed to be the only person not excited about tonight, in fact she seemed downright nervous. About twenty minutes before they had to leave, Inu said that she wasn't going. _

"_Why the hell not?" Miro asked_

"_I lost my history paper on the warring states era of Japan," Inu said frankly, it almost seemed rehearsed. "My computer crashed and I lost all my work."_

"_Oh well," Sango said. "More boys for us, eh Miro?" and with that Sango grabbed Miro's hand and drug her out the door, leaving Kagome and Inu alone in the room._

_Kagome gave Inu a look. "What?" Inu said._

"_I know you didn't loose your paper," Kagome smiled gently. "I know that you handed it in early to Professor Totosai." Inu looked at her with shock. "I handed mine in too, and he mentioned that you had turned yours in early as well." Inu looked abashed. "Come on Inu," Kagome sat down on her bed and looked at her friend. "What is the real reason you don't want to go?"_

"_I'm not really a club person," Inu said honestly. "I'd really rather just spend time here with a few friends instead of going to some crazy loud club." Inu's ears twitched, and Kagome remembered that she had super sensitive hearing._

"_Well," Kagome smiled reaching over to rub Inu's ears, a habit she had gotten into when ever Inu's adorable ears twitched. "I would much rather stay home too. But some one has to look after drunk horny Sango." Kagome said standing up and grabbing her purse, emptying it of her id and some cash before putting those things in her back pocket. "Some times I think Sango's met her match in Miro, I would say if Miro was a guy, they would make the perfect couple." Kagome laughed and bid Inu a good night, before walking out the door to join her friends._

_The club was insane. Loud music, loud people and lots of them. Kagome, Sango and Miro were the last people let in, the bouncer mentioned that the club was at capacity tonight. Kagome believed it. The club was wall to wall people, dancing, drinking and hooking up. Sango grabbed Miro's hand and the two of them darted to the dance floor. She could see that the two girls were grinding against each other making all the boys around them go crazy, Miro with a strange smile on her face. Kagome silently wondered if Miro might be gay. _

_Kagome went to the bar and flashed her ID and ordered a drink. She sat on the barstool talking to a few guys but was mostly uninterested. She was scanning the crowd trying to figure out where her friends had gone, but instead saw a familiar pair of white dog ears and matching hair walk though the crowd. She abandoned her drink and fought her way thorough the crowd trying to get to Inu. When she reached her she stood up on her tip toes and rubbed the twitching dog ears. When the person turned around she was expecting to see her friend, but instead was met with a tall, gorgeous man who seemed to be laughing._

"_Oh my god," Kagome blushed deeper than she ever had before. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were my friend." The man looked a lot like Inu, the silver hair, the dog ears the tan skin, but where Inu was a little masculine, something she covered up with make up, this man was the epitome of all things man. Broad shoulders, angular features and those eyes…those eyes seemed to bore into her making her heart skip. _

"_Well," the man before her laughed "It's not every day a beautiful woman rubs my ears. Care to dance?" Kagome was speechless. She simply smiled in acquiescence and he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. They got there and had only been dancing a second, when the song changed, to a slow dance. She shook nervously as the man pulled her in close and began to expertly sway her to the music. It took a few moments before Kagome got up the courage to speak._

"_I'm sorry," she said. "You just look so much like my friend Inu."_

"_Oh," he said "You must mean my sister, Inuotome." Kagome was taken a back. Inu had never mentioned that she had a brother. "We're twins. My name is Inuyasha." He said smiling down at her._

_They spent the rest of the night talking. Kagome had never had such a connection with a guy before. They talked about growing up. She learned that Inuyasha and Inu had another sibling, an older brother that they were constantly at war with. He told her about some of the pranks, she told him about the ones she always pulled on her little brother. The talked about school and what they were studying towards. Inuyasha admitted that he really had no idea what he wanted to do, but maybe law enforcement. She was so surprised how much he and his sister were a like, but dismissed it as a twin thing. _

_As the night wore on, she was astounded at how comfortable she was with Inuyasha. It was like she had known him her whole life. She asked him if he'd like to get some fresh air and he gratefully nodded. He took her hand gently and lead her outside in front of the club. Almost as soon as they were outside Inuyasha pulled her close and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back, but she leapt up and crashed her lips upon his. The first kiss was electric, but this…this was otherworldly. She felt like she was tingling all over. She felt him stiffen with surprise for a moment and then throw himself into the kiss. She felt his tongue tickle her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave._

_As the kiss deepened she felt his fingers run through her hair and she shivered. She responded by moving her hands down to feel his chest. Through the silky fabric of his shirt, she could feel his hard chest. Her hands roamed over his chest, feeling the definition of his muscles and her imagination went wild. She could imagine him with no shirt kissing her his perfect bare chest under her hands, his hands roaming over her own body. Then much to her dismay, she heard a throat clear from behind her. She could feel a growl rise in Inuyasha's chest, as if warning whoever it was to stay away. _

_She heard the throat clear again and she reluctantly broke the kiss to glare at whoever had interrupted her perfect moment. Before her she saw Sango who tried to look annoyed but was trying so hard not to laugh. Next to her she saw Miro, who looked as if she had seen a ghost. Miro glared at Inuyasha with a frightened disapproval. _

"_Uh," Sango stammered. "Time to go Kagome." Kagome whined in disappointment. The last thing she wanted to do was leave the warm embrace of Inuyasha's arms. She felt him move and looked back at him. He pulled out a pen and what looked like a bar receipt._

"_I'm giving you my number," he whispered seductively into her ear. "Call me anytime." he kissed her chastely again before disappearing into the night. _

"_Wow Kags," Sango said snapping Kagome out of her brief reverie. "You snagged the hottest guy in the bar."_

_Authors note: Sorry again for the late update. Nothing to blame this time but my own lack of motivation. I'm a huge movie buff and have been completely distracted by trying to see all the Oscar movies. This is the first year that I didn't finish before the Oscars so I have a bunch of catching up to do. I totally didn't feel like writing when I got up this morning, but my wonderful husband put on Miyazaki's "Whispers of the Heart" and I just had to. For those of you who haven't seen it, it's a beautiful coming of age story about a young girl who tries to prove she has what it takes to be a writer. It's an amazing movie and I've seen it about a hundred times. It always seems to help chase away the writers block. So thank you Husband! Thanks to all of my reviewers. And thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts. _

_~ChaCha_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Hakudoshi sneered in disgust. He hated going to clubs. Too many drunk people acting stupid for his taste. But the boss man had sent him to follow a lead, so he was here. Naraku was not a man to cross. He scanned the crowd, and spotted what he was looking for. White dog ears and silver hair. Hakudoshi forced his way through the crowd, towards where he had seen the ears, and was greeted by a happy sight. He had found one of the guys. The half demon, Inuyasha. And that meant that the other guy had to be around here somewhere. He darted out of the club pulling his cell phone out and texted the boss man. Two simple words, 'Found him.'

Inuyasha was ecstatic the next day. Kagome couldn't stop talking about him…well his brother. He was a little jealous. Part of him wished that Kagome recognized him. But the logical part of his brain was glad that she didn't. He knew it would be a disaster if anyone knew that he and Miroku were actually guys. No just because they had been living as women, in an all girls school, but because word might get back to that Naraku guy. Kagome and Sango had left to go to class, and he and Miroku didn't have class until that afternoon. As soon as the girls were out of sight, Miroku leaned in to him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Miroku snapped in a low tone.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said, playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean," Miroku said. Inuyasha watched his best friend and none of the usual levity, with which he addressed everything, was in him tone. "It's one thing if you want to get killed by some mobster, it's another thing to take me down with you. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Inuyasha shrugged in response, but Miroku didn't buy it. His stare bore in to Inuyasha. "Fine," Inuyasha barked finally conceding. "I just had to know if there was something there. I had to know if she'd like me, ya know, for me." Miroku rolled his eyes, a feat that made him look really girly.

"I can understand that," Miroku said "But is it really worth getting spotted over? I mean you don't know who could have seen you last night." Inuyasha nodded, trying to look defeated, but in his mind, the risk was truly worth it. He finally knew that Kagome liked him. His phone went off, and he saw a text message from Kagome on his phone. He smiled. Miroku peered over his shoulder.

"You're brother will kill you if he found out you were using the FBI's phone to text your girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha snapped back.

"You know," Miroku said thoughtfully "Kagome will be pissed if she finds out that you're really a guy."

"Not nearly as mad as Sango will be if she finds out." Inuyasha laughed "I mean come on, do you really think she'd let you get away with so much if she knew you were a guy?"

Miroku halted, thinking, "That's why she can't ever find out." he said "I mean, she'd actually kill me if she ever found out." Inuyasha laughed with his friend, the scary part was, they both knew that Miroku was completely right.

Naraku had been sitting in the club, every night for two weeks, and he was getting no where. He hadn't see hide nor hair of Inuyasha or Miroku. He knew that they had been here. He had flashed a picture of Inuyasha around and several people had said they'd seen him that night, but no one had seen him since.

Naraku sat at the bar, milking a vodka tonic, when a young girl approached him. He smiled at her sweetly, but the smile didn't touch his eyes. He chatted with her, finding out that she went to a local girls school. Naraku internally raged, time wasted trying to get information out of someone who had clearly not seen him.

"Oh my," the girl said "are you some sort of cop or something?" The question struck Naraku as odd, until he saw that this girl was gesturing at the picture of Inuyasha he had in front of him.

"Something like that," Naraku purred. "Have you seen him?" The girl stared at the picture while Naraku waited with bated breath.

"Yeah," the girl said. "I think so. He looks really familiar." Naraku stared at her intently. "Oh yeah, I think he was here the night of the big game. He might go to Mushin Academy." Naraku grinned, he finally had his lead. He rose and left with out saying a word to the girl, who had been so helpful.

Author's note: Sorry this is sooooo short, but I wanted to get something up. I was out of town all weekend visiting family and I'm having a hard time getting back into the swing of writing. Not to mention I'm trying to balance my time between two stories right now. I'm working on an "Inheritance Cycle" fic based off of Christopher Paolini's series. I will always finish any story that I post. (It's a major pet peeve of mine to get totally into a story and then never have it finished) And I still plan on updating at least twice a week on both stories. Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who added this to their alert lists. Love you all!

~ChaCha


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Let me check *pinches herself* OUCH! Yep I'm awake, that means I don't own Inuyasha.

The next month had gone by really smoothly for Inuyasha. He was happier than he'd ever been, even despite being forced to be a woman most of the time. He hadn't seen Kagome as a guy again, but she confided to 'Inu' that she was completely infatuated with Inuyasha. He'd even been texting her constantly.

Miroku was pissed about the whole thing. "Come on man," Miroku said when the two were alone in the room. "You have to admit that what you did was 10 kinds of stupid."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but his phone beeped. He smiled and quickly checked his text messages. He read the message **So what are you doing the night of May 29****th****?** Inuyasha smiled. **Nothing Why?** he sent back.

They had been texting for a month now and this was the first time that Kagome had asked what he'd be doing. His heart beat faster, was she going to ask to see him again? Just then something collided with his head snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked over at the offending object to see that it had been a picture in a frame. It was the four of them, all in their uniforms. Inuyasha stared at the image of Kagome looking up at him, and was hit by something else. This time it hurt.

"What the fuck, dude?" he growled finally looking over at Miroku.

"I asked a question that needs a response, dumbass." Miroku bit back. Inuyasha had to think hard. He really hadn't been paying too much attention to Miroku. After a moment Inuyasha finally remembered.

"What I'm doing isn't nearly as stupid as you groping every girl in sight." Inuyasha said. "I mean come on. One of these days we're going to be able to go back to our normal lives and someone is going to find out that you were not a girl. Think of the lawsuits." Miroku said nothing. "And at least I'm getting to know her."

"You know her really damn well," Miroku said "She'll tell you things as her girlfriend that she'd never tell you if she was your girlfriend." Miroku said emphasizing the two drastically different meanings of the word. Inuyasha laid back on his bed. He knew that what his friend said was completely true. As much as he'd like to pretend otherwise, he knew Kagome would likely kill him if she ever found out about their ruse. He knew he was falling for her, hard, but he always tried to imagine that Kagome never found out about this. He heard another beep, and his hand darted to his phone. He heard Miroku groan in exasperation as he checked his text. **Our end of the year dance is that night, want to be my date?** Inuyasha's heart leapt in joy. She definitely wanted to see him again. **Absolutely. He sent the text back and then turned to Miroku, "Well Dipshit, I have a date for the end of the year dance." Miroku flipped him off. Inuyasha got up and headed out of the room. He wanted to find Kagome. He was sure she was going to be talking a lot about her "date" for the dance, and he wasted to be there to hear it. As his hand reached the door, Miroku spoke up.**

"**What if Naraku finds us?" Inuyasha didn't have a response. He knew it was a possibility. It was a huge gamble, but he just couldn't live with himself if he didn't find out where this thing with Kagome was going. **

"**I know, but I have to find out," Inuyasha said. He looked at Miroku who was sitting on his bed staring at him. "It's likely that he'll find me, but you…well you he probably won't find." Inuyasha didn't want to think about the ramifications of his actions. He just wanted to see where this thing with Kagome was going to go.**

**Naraku was pissed. Despite having Hakudoshi go under cover at Mushin Academy, the reports were that Inuyasha and Miroku were definitely not there. Not just that but the academy hadn't had any new students enroll there for six months, so they weren't just there in disguise. Screams filled Naraku's ears as he pulled another molar out of the man seated in front of him. The man owed Naraku some money, and Naraku had taken over the torture session as a way to try and relieve some of the anger and stress of not finding those two little narks. **

"**Please, please," the man begged through a bloody mouth. Naraku looked down at the man, he didn't even know his name. Naraku drew close to the nameless man, so that there noses were almost touching. The man couldn't help but look Naraku directly in the eye at this distance.**

"**Alright," Naraku said standing up straight, twirling the rusty pliers in his hands. "If you can solve my problem for me, I'll forgive you're debt and let you go." The man's eyes lit up at the possibility. "Don't get your hopes up, scum." Naraku said putting the pliers down and pulling over a chair to sit down. "This particular problem is one that I have been unable to resolve, so I find it unlikely that you will be able to give an adequate solution." Naraku took a sip off of a water bottle, and watched the man. He was eyeing the water like a man who'd been in the desert. **

"**So," Naraku began his tale. "Two men saw me kill someone. I have to find them to…"he paused here for nothing more than dramatic effect, "ensure their silence. I thought I had located them at Mushin academy however my agents there have turned up nothing. Now," he said cruelly "what would you do, if you were them?" The man was silent. He was silent for so long that Naraku was sure he had given up. He reached over for the pliers and then man finally began to speak in hesitant tones. **

"**You said Mushin Academy right?" Naraku simply nodded. "Well, I went there, and when I wanted my daughter to get the same training that they offer, I had to enroll her at Midoriko. It's the all girls component of Mushin." Naraku scowled at the man. **

"**You're stalling."**

"**No, sir" the man pleaded "I'm not I swear, I'll get to the point." The man took a deep breath before continuing. "If I was on the run, I would hide out as a woman. You'd be looking for a man, so I'd hide as a woman." Naraku's eyes widened. He had never thought of that possibility. So simple, so easy. It was something he'd never do, but he had his pride. Saying nothing he quickly strode out of the room cell phone in hand, dialing his top female agent. **

"**Kagura?" Naraku said before the woman on the other end could say anything. "I have a job for you."**

**Authors Note: Another short chapter, but I had to get this set up stuff out of the way so that the rest of the story could proceed. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm trying to stay on top of send pm's after you review but I think I failed after the last chapter. I'll get back on that. Thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts. It really does give so much motivation to keep working when you see that people like what you're doing.**

**~ChaCha **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own things *sigh*

The next two weeks flew by for Kagome. She was so excited about the dance that she could hardly stand it. Inu seemed excited too. She and Kagome had even gone dress shopping. Although Inu hadn't found anything to wear she had been super helpful in helping Kagome pick something. Kagome felt as if she had tried on every dress in the shop before she had finally decided on a emerald green short dress. She loved the way that it looked. It was pretty simple with thin straps and a basic empire waist, but she loved how the material shimmered, and the way it pooled around her hips.

Inu had been pretty confident that her brother would love it. As the day of the dance approached, Inu started complaining of a sore throat. Miro would glance at her with distain whenever she did. Kagome didn't understand what was going on between the two girls, but it was clear that they had had a fight of some kind. But neither would talk about it when Kagome asked.

The night of the dance arrived and Inu was still in bed. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"No," Inu grumbled tugging the covers over her head, obscuring her long silver hair. "I feel awful."

"Oh no," Kagome said rubbing small circles on her friends back. "But tonight's the dance."

"I know," Inu said from her position under the covers. "I just feel like crap."

"I know how much you were looking forward to the dance." Kagome said sadly. She had really wanted her friend there. Despite how confidently she acted she was really nervous about seeing Inuyasha again and it would have made everything so much easier if her friend had been there to talk her through it. Kagome couldn't explain it but Inu's presence had a calming effect on her, much the same that her brother had.

"Just go and leave me here," Inu said with a huge yawn.

"No," Kagome said firmly. "I'll text Inuyasha and tell him you're sick and that I'm going to stay and take care of you." Inu's eyes went wide

"You can't do that," she said.

"Yes I can," Kagome laughed. "He'll understand. I mean he's your brother." Inu seemed to stumble over her words. Kagome could hear Miro laughing quietly behind her as she and Sango got dressed for the dance.

"Uh…" Inu said shooting a glare at Miro. "Go, have fun. I'm just going to be sleeping anyways. Not like you could do anything for me right now." Kagome sighed. She knew that Inu was sick, but if she was being honest with herself, she really didn't want to cancel her date with Inuyasha.

"Just come with us Kagome," Sango said. "Inu will still be sick tomorrow. Let her sleep and then we can worry about her tomorrow, after the dance." Kagome nodded and Inu smiled widely.

"Yeah," she said. "You go to the dance and then tell me all about it tomorrow while you make me ramen."

"Isn't soup traditional when someone is sick?" Miro laughed

"I like ramen," Inu glared at Miro as if she was going to kill her. "You guys go. I'm going to sleep." And with that Inu rolled over in bed, pulling the covers up as high as she could to block out the light. Kagome felt horrible for leaving a friend in need, but she was going to see Inuyasha tonight. Her sick friend could wait.

Miro walked over and whispered something to Inu. In response Inu reached up with a clawed hand and threw Miro across the room. When Kagome asked what that was all about, Miro just smiled and said "A personal joke." She winked and then grabbed her and Sango's hand and started dragging them out of the room and to the dance.

Naraku glanced around the room. _This is pathetic _he thought. He sneered seeing all the crate paper and balloons. "This place looks like crap," he said aloud.

"Shh." Kagura said on his right. "Come on, you're cover is my date and if we blow this those imbeciles will get away." She grabbed her phone an started texting. Naraku could care less. He was here tonight for one reason, to kill Inuyasha and Miroku. He spared a glance at Kagura and noticed that the bruises that he had given her were expertly covered in makeup.

He was still furious that she hadn't realized that the two women she had been going to school with for the last few months were really men. The beating that she had endured for not alerting him that two new female students were there was a pretty bad one. Naraku was actually surprised that she'd been able to cover up everything with makeup. _Once those two fools are dead_ he thought_ I think her and I will have a long conversation about her continued service_. The only real reason that Kagura was still alive was that he needed her to get into this stupid dance. _Soon, _he thought_ this will all be over soon. _

_Inuyasha had barely been able to contain his rage when Miroku had leaned over and said "Well I guess that your plan is falling to shit eh?" He had thrown him across the room and then cowered under the blankets, hoping that Sango and Kagome hadn't thought that it was strange that he was declining going to the dance but had the energy to throw his best friend across the room. Shortly after that however he heard the soft click of the door closing behind the trio. _

_He leapt out of bed and ran to the mirror to wash off his face. Once all of the makeup had been removed, Inuyasha took a quick look at his reflection in the mirror. He had already showered and dressed for the dance and had been using the blankets to cover that fact. He hadn't been happy when he had to put on some makeup to look "more girly" but it had to be done. _

_Inuyasha turned to the window and leapt out of it, landing softly on the ground. He looked around, grateful that no one had seen him, and strode confidently around the building to walk into the dance. Tonight was going to be awesome._

_It only took Kagome a minute to locate Inuyasha when he finally walked in. He looked amazing. His long silver hair was tied back in a pony tail and his red dress shit and black tie and slacks were all crisp looking, as if they had just been ironed. Her heart started fluttering when she saw him scan the crowd, and then stopped all together when his eyes met hers. He smiled widely and walked over to where she was standing drawing her close in a hug. _

"_I missed you," he whispered in her ear. _

"_I missed you too," Kagome said smiling into his shirt. He smelled amazing, a hint of aftershave but mostly of trees and dirt. The smell was intoxicating. When he finally pulled away he grabbed her hand and lead her straight to the dance floor. He gracefully spun her around before pulling her in close. The song was a fast one but that really didn't matter to Kagome, she was completely caught up in the moment. _

_She looked up at him, to find Inuyasha staring at her. He smiled when their eyes met, and leaned in to kiss her. She leaned up moving up onto her tiptoes but she suddenly felt Inuyasha stiffen and pull away. She looked at him, surprised that he had so suddenly cut off their kiss. _

"_Are you ok?" she asked reaching down for his hand. He surprised her by quickly jerking his hand away. He suddenly looked scared. Kagome looked around trying to see what it was that Inuyasha was staring at when he suddenly said,_

"_Uh…I gotta go." And with that Inuyasha turned and ran off. Kagome was shocked and near tears when someone lightly tapped her shoulders. She turned around at was staring at a face that seemed familiar. _

"_Can I have this dance?" the tall man in front of her asked. She nodded and felt her self get scooped up into the strangers arms. "So did your boyfriend leave you high and dry?" The mans voice was smooth…to smooth._

"_Something like that," Kagome replied trying to buy time. She knew she had seen this mans face somewhere before, but she wasn't sure where. _

"_That's all I needed to know," said the man. In a flash something white and smelly covered Kagome's face. Everything was starting to go dark around the edges of her vision. In a startling moment of clarity, Kagome remembered where she had seen that face, it was all over the news. She breathed in deeply, meaning to scream for help, but instead drifted to sleep._

_Authors Note: HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAA I just left it there! Sorry I hate cliff hangers but this really was the perfect place to stop before the next chapter starts. Sorry about that. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tomorrow. *crosses fingers* I have family coming over today so I'm not really sure where I'm going to find the time to write it but I'm hoping!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I make no money doing this since I don't own Inuyasha. I just get the pleasure of writing.

Inuyasha grabbed his phone as he darted out of the ballroom. He would know that scent anywhere. Naraku had found him. He wasn't sure how, but he had to admit, he hadn't been particularly careful when he had snuck out to see Kagome. He left her, just standing there on the dance floor. He was pretty sure Naraku hadn't seen him with her, but he knew he had to call his brother.

The phone rang, for what seemed like an eternity before someone finally picked up. Inuyasha recognized the voice instantly.

"Jakostu," Inuyasha barked, "Where's my brother?"

"Oh hey Inuyasha," Jakotsu sang into phone. "How are things going? How's you're makeup holding out?"

"Not now dumbass," Inuyasha snapped. "Where is my brother?"

"Oh," Jakotsu's frown was evident in his voice. "I see, all business today. Well he's not in the office, you want me to try and patch you through to his cell?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said with a sigh of relief. The line went silent before the cheesy muzak started piping though. Inuyasha waited for his brother to pick up, but was disappointed when Jakotsu's voice came back on the line.

"It seems his phone is off," Jakotsu said "You want to leave a message, sweetie?" Inuyasha had to refrain from throwing the phone against the wall.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said dejectedly. "Tell him we've been found out." Jakotsu was silent for a minute before saying.

"I'm sending in an extraction team," and with that he hung up. Inuyasha felt a little better knowing that some back up was on the way, but he had no idea how long it would take for them to get here. He took a deep breath and poked his head back into the ballroom. He was greeted by two familiar faces. Miroku and Sango stood right in front of him, Miroku looking worried.

"I can't find Kagome," Sango said. "You were dancing together one minute and then the next she was gone. I'd hoped you to had snuck out for a quickie but…" her voice trailed off, veiled in concern.

"She was dancing with your 'friend'" Miroku said using air quotes around friend. Inuyasha's heart stopped. Naraku had seen him with Kagome, and took Kagome to make a point. Inuyasha started to swear as he paced. "We have to come clean man," Miroku said with a fierce but pained look in his eyes. Miroku turned to Sango and took her hand in his. "You're really not going to like this."

Kagome's head pounded as she came to. The smell of the chloroform still burned in her nose. She had realized what was going on to late to do anything to stop it. She peered around the room that she had woken up in. It was the sparing room, she knew that much. But it was almost pitch black in the room. She tried staring into the darkness to see if she could catch any movement, but she saw nothing.

Suddenly all of the lights came on and she squinted against the light. Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw that she was laying on a mat and not five feet from her was her captor, the man who had asked her to dance, sitting rather comfortably in a chair. He just stared at her, with unblinking eyes and a look of smug condemnation on his face. Kagome knew she had to play this right. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

"Seriously," Kagome laughed out loud, actually sounding way more confident than she felt. "The only thing that could have made that entrance more cliché was if you had turned around in a spinning chair petting a cat." The man still stared. Kagome tried to give him the same disdainful look that he was giving her, but she was pretty sure she failed. So she kept at plan A, sound super cocky.

"So let me guess," she said standing up crossing her arms indignantly over her chest "You're going to hold me captive until you get something you want." She peered into a corner of the room and saw a lifeless Kagura laying in a shriveled hump in the corner. "So what," Kagome continued prodding but she was getting angry now. "You like to beat on women, is that it?" She pointed to Kagura in the corner and she prayed that her friend was ok. The man turned ever so slightly to peer at the unconscious woman, before turning his attention back to her. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you know who I am?" he said.

"Yeah, you're that mobster that is all over the news."

"My name," he sighed as if exasperated "Is Naraku."

"Whatever," Kagome smirked. Ok so plan A was clearly bothering Naraku. _Keep it _she thought _Just don't push it too far._

"Do you know why you are here?" Naraku said in a cold smooth voice that gave Kagome the shivers.

"Cause you're some sort of freaky perv?" Kagome said before she thought about it. _Maybe not the best thing to say she mentally chided herself. Naraku just smiled. _

"If anyone is a 'freaky perv'," he said "It's your boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know that Inuyasha likes to dress up in women's clothes?" Suddenly the truth came crashing down on Kagome, it was only her training that allowed her to keep an impassive face. She felt like an idiot. She should have known better than to fall for something as stupid as this. When she found him, if she survived this, she was going to kill him…slowly.

"Oh," she said trying to sound like an idiot. "You must be confusing Inuyasha with his sister, Inuotome."

"No," Naraku said still smirking "They are the same person."

"You mean," Kagome said crinkling her brow "Cause they're twins? That they look like the same person?" Naraku scowled at her.

"Are you dense girl? What part of they are the same person don't you get?" Kagome stared at him as if struggling to process the information.

"So what you're saying," Kagome said slowly. "Is that they're the same person."

"Yes," Naraku said exasperated

"Cause they're twins." Kagome finished. It appeared that Naraku had reached his patience limit, in the blink of an eye he had closed the distance between them and had wrapped his hand around her throat. Kagome sputtered trying to breath. She closed her eyes, and sent her power coursing through her body to where Naraku's hand was around her throat. She focused, and sent her power coursing through his body like electric current.

Naraku made a very unmanly yelp of pain and dropped her so that she was sent crashing to the practice mat below her. She gasped for breath and rubbed her throat trying to revive the circulation. When she had somewhat recovered she spared a glance at Naraku, he was nursing a stump where his had used to be. Smirking with pride, she stood up. She wished she had her bow, but she'd have to do without.

She watched in horror as a root like tentacles shot from his stump fly at her with the utmost speed. She barely had time to dodge, before sending a shockwave of her spiritual power back at him. It did nothing. Kagome was shocked, until she realized he had erected a barrier of some sort. She knew she couldn't break the barrier without her bow, so she changed her tactics. She just had to hold him off until someone came for her. It wouldn't be long now right?

Inuyasha had retrieved Miroku a pair of jeans, staff and his own sword while Miroku stood there taking a beating from Sango. She had been pissed. Not necessarily that they had lied, but more at Miroku's constant groping and flirting.

"You're a goddamned pervert!" he heard Sango scream as he approached the bathroom where the pair were.

"There's really a double standard here," Miroku said attempting a defense as Inuyasha darted in, throwing the clothes at his friend. "You let me touch you as a girl, but once you find out I was a guy…" the rest of Miroku's sentence died in this throat, Sango threw a tricky right hook that knocked Miroku off his feet and sent him back into the bathroom wall.

Inuyasha threw the clothes to Miroku and then turned his attention to Sango. She was already dressed in the traditional slayers uniform, a skin tight black cat suit with armor placed in strategic places. Her giant boomerang slung over her shoulder and Kagome's bow and quiver at her side.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean I was only gone for a minute."

"Slayers motto, be prepared." Sango said.

"Isn't that they boy scout motto?" Inuyasha asked. Sango glared at him and he shut up.

"Thanks to you and pervy over there," Sango jerked her thumb at Miroku, "My best friend has been kidnapped." Her voice grew deathly quiet as she continued "And if she dies, I will not hesitate to kill you, no matter who your brother is." Inuyasha just nodded. He understood her protectiveness, but Inuyasha had already vowed he would not loose her. He was already beating himself up pretty fiercely for not watching Kagome better. This was all his fault.

Miroku walked out of a stall having changed his clothes. "What do we do now?' he asked.

"We find Naraku, and get Kagome away from him." Inuyasha said simply, praying that it would be as easy as that, but he knew better. He turned his nose to the air, and began trying to find Kagome's scent. The small group followed him as he followed his nose to the gym. Inuyasha pointed and everyone understood. He took a deep breath and kicked in the door.

What he saw, made him want to scream. Kagome was out of breath, bruised and bloody on the floor, with Naraku advancing on her. He lunged at Naraku, his sword arching over his head, but when he brought the sword down it stopped almost a foot away from Naraku's head, and then Inuyasha was shot back with a force that he hadn't expected. He landed on his feet, 10 yards from Naraku.

"Well, well, well," he heard Naraku's smooth voice "How did you enjoy your time as the fairer sex?" He turned his head to look at Inuyasha, with a cruel smirk on his face.

"It was better than you'd think," Inuyasha shrugged. "You should try it sometime." Naraku burst out laughing, the sound sending chills down Inuyasha's spine. Inuyasha watched as Naraku turned his back on Kagome, and Inuyasha was relieved to see Miroku and Sango sneak behind him to check on Kagome. Miroku gave Inuyasha a thumbs up, signaling that Kagome was ok. Sango placed Kagome's arm around her shoulders and helped her up, trying to get her as far away from Naraku as possible.

"And what makes you think that I'll ever try being a girl?" Naraku said still laughing, apparently oblivious to what was happening behind him.

"I hear that the guys in prison like the," Inuyasha paused for effect "more feminine looking guys." Naraku's smile had been wiped off his face.

"What make's you think that I'm going to prison, half demon?" Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha shrugged. He watched what was going on over Naraku's shoulder and knew that it was his job to buy time. "Maybe it's the murder, maybe it's the kidnapping, maybe it's the assault. Not sure really, but something tells me you're either going to die, or never breathe free air again."

"And why is that?"

Kagome's voice rang out clear as a bell, "Naraku!" she screamed. Naraku spun around to find the priestess not where she had been but on the other side of the gym. As soon as he had locked eyes on her, Kagome let an arrow fly. The arrow flew across the gym in the blink of an eye, and collided with Naraku's barrier and the smug smile was wiped off his face when he realized that the arrow was cracking his barrier.

Inuyasha too that moment of distraction to signal to everyone to use the distraction to attack. Sango leaped forward hurling her boomerang, Miroku ran forward slamming his staff down on the barrier and Inuyasha took a mighty swing with his sword. All of the added pressure in addition to Kagome's arrow caused the barrier to shatter.

The four friends renewed their assault, working together just as they had in all their sparing matches they systematically attacked, loping off limbs and causing massive damage. Naraku however seemed nonplussed. For every limb they hacked another grew to replace it. He was toying with them now, and Inuyasha knew it. They were getting tired. The constant dodging and attacking exhausting them.

Inuyasha had even pulled out the big guns, but neither his Wind Scar or his Backlash Wave would do more than middling damage to Naraku, and just when everything seemed lost, Kagura had appeared.

Authors note: Hyper baby and no sleep make ChaCha really crazy. I know this is an awful place to stop, but I need sleep. Personally I thought parts of this chapter were hysterical! But I don't know if that's the two pots of coffee talking or not. Review and let me know that you think. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added this to their alert lists. Hugs and kisses all!

~ChaCha


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, but I do hate disclaimers.

"Kagura," Inuyasha yelled. "Get out of here." He could see that she was beaten and bloody, and she moved slowly, like she had a concussion. Inuyasha's eyes flicked back to Naraku and was horrified to see that he was smiling.

"Kagura," Naraku purred. "So glad you woke up from your little nap. Perhaps you can dispose of these little annoyances for me." Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagura bowed to Naraku, and took up her fighting stance, her fan in hand.

"Kagura," Kagome pleaded from somewhere to his right. "Please." But the pleas of her friend did nothing. Kagura settled her eyes on Inuyahsa, and flashed him a wicked smile and then she winked at him. Before Inuyasha had the chance to try to figure out what the wink was about she flew a tornado his was, he dodged and began attacking himself. He swiped his sword through the air making a leap for Kagura, so enraged that she would betray them, he truly intended to cut off her head.

He was hit full in the chest by a gust of wind that sent him flying backwards twenty feet. He landed poised to strike, when he realized that she wasn't fighting him full force, this was just like the sparing session that they had a few months back. Inuyasha smiled, and Kagura returned his smile with another wink. With out warning Inuyasha spun around and renewed his attack on Naraku.

Naraku seemed surprised by this change of events and yelled for Kagura to attack. She did attack, just not Inuyasha. Inuyasha head the wind fly past him and hit Naraku square in the chest. Inuyasha watched as a giant tornado encircled Naraku lifting him off the ground and trapping him in hurricane force winds. Just then, the door was kicked in.

Inuyasha spun and could barely make out a silver blur that flew past him and tackled Naraku to the ground. Inuyasha watched as a FBI swat team raided the gym, all weapons poised to fire at Naraku. A miko in a FBI wind breaker sent a blast of green energy at Naraku, not only knocking him out, but seeming to encase him is a bubble of power. In the chaos that was his brother's raid. Inuyasha walked slowly over to where Kagome stood, looking on with a sense of relief. Miroku and Sango stood there too, being questioned by a fox demon agent.

Inuyasha walked straight up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tightly. "I'm so sorry, Kagome," he said. "I never should have left you at the dance."

Kagome stared up at him, "You never should have lied to me about who you were." Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment. He sighed and nodded. This seemed to mollify Kagome, because she reached up and encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him down into an earth shattering kiss. He felt Kagome's hands in his hair and then around his neck, before she pushed him away. He looked at her confused for a moment, before he saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh," he stammered, trying to make his mind think of words.

"SIT" Kagome's voice echoed loudly in the gym, causing every eye in the place to turn to them, just in time to see an invisible force slam Inuyasha down on to the hard wood floor below. As Inuyasha's body cried out in pain, he heard laughter from all around him. Kagome's voice, however rang out like a bell through the din, "You deserve that you goddamned perv."

A few months later, things had finally settled down for Kagome. The mobster had been caught red handed and charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. And based on Inuyasha and Miroku's testimony, he was charged with racketeering, illegal gambling, drug trafficking and murder. With Kagura's information, they were able to put virtually all of Naraku's associates in prison, right along with him.

Kagura, as it turned out, had been undercover and part of Sesshomaru's team the whole time. She had been tasked on keeping an eye on Inuyasha and Miroku while they were at school. Kagome had no idea, but was more grateful than she could ever express to this undercover agent.

Things slowly went back to normal. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone back home, and Sango and Kagome had just finished up their year at Midoriko. Sango had decided to give Miroku a shot at a real relationship, much to Kagome's chagrin, and was really happy with him. It seemed that she had been right all those months ago, Miroku and Sango did make the perfect couple. What she couldn't quite get past was the way that Inuyasha had lied to her. At least Miroku made sure to stay as a women the whole time, Inuyasha had messed with her mind and her heart, by playing both Inuotome and Inuyasha.

She sighed as she looked in the mirror. She was getting ready for a party at the guys house for Sango's birthday. She really wasn't looking forward to seeing Inuyasha. She had had a few months to try and work through the pain she felt at his betrayal and the feelings she was still harboring for him, and she was still nowhere near a decision.

She had been avoiding him since Naraku's trial had ended. Her heart started beating fast at the thought of seeing him again. She tried to calm herself, and tried to think. All the time she had spent away from Inuyasha she couldn't come up with her real feelings. She heard a knock on the door and called for Sango to come in.

She knew it was Sango, and really needed a friend to talk to before she walked in to the lions den…well maybe the dogs den. Sango came striding into her bedroom looking smashing. "You look great," Kagome said.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," Sango said with a wide smile. "Finally decided to forgive him?" In response Kagome rolled her eyes and slammed her head on the table of her vanity. Sango let out a laugh, "Still haven't decided I take it." Kagome simply shook her head. Sango sat on the edge of Kagome's bed and said "So what's the big problem?"

"It just hurts," Kagome sighed. "That this guy that I was totally falling for was lying to me the entire time I knew him."

"It was a really big lie," Sango nodded in agreement "But it was kinda necessary."

"I know," Kagome responded. "And I totally get it, but I still wish he had told me. I mean. I told him some pretty intimate stuff when I thought he was a girl, stuff I never would have told him if I had known."

"And I danced with Miroku and let him grope me and every other girl in the school when I thought he was a girl." Sango grimaced.

"How did you get over it?" Kagome asked turning to her friend. She studied Sango for a minute as Sango thought.

"Honestly?" Sango asked

"Honestly." Kagome confirmed. Sango sighed. And began talking.

"So from almost the first minute I met Miroku, as a girl, I had a slight crush on him. I just thought I was having the typical college bi-sexual experience. But then I found out and I had to weigh what I knew of Miroku and how I felt against how angry I was. I decided to give him a shot, and it turns out to be the best decision of my life." Kagome frowned as Sango spoke. "I know you," Sango said. "I know you don't make decisions like I do. You have to follow your heart."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I suggest," Sango smiled kindly "That you wait until we get to the party. When you see Inuyasha, go off of how you feel. If you still like him, forgive and move on. If the first thing you think of is how angry you are, then he's not the guy for you." Kagome finally smiled. She had a plan, one way or another she'd know what she was going to do tonight.

The party was in full swing by the time Sango and Kagome arrived. People were crammed wall to wall drinking, dancing, laughing having a great time. Kagome turned to Sango to comment on the turn out, when she noticed she was standing alone, Sango had already been dragged off to receive birthday wishes from some of the guests. Kagome smiled, knowing she was not likely to get to see her friend for the rest of the night.

Kagome started scanning the crowd, looking for silver hair and white dog ears, but saw no sign of Inuyasha. She sighed and resigned herself to grabbing a drink and walking around chit chatting with the various people she knew. After about an hour, the crowd began to be overwhelming. It was hot and sticky and she was pretty sure some of Miroku's friends kept grabbing her ass. Kagome saw her chance to escape. She glanced over her shoulder and looked through the crowed kitchen to see that the small yard beyond the kitchen was completely empty. She moved carefully through the crowd getting groped only once and spilling her drink. She threw open the sliding glass door and escaped into the unseasonably cold night. She took a deep breath of cold air and sighed contentedly. She heard someone clear their throat and she spun around, surprised that she wasn't alone.

When she caught sight of him, her breath caught in her throat and her heart seemed to stop all together. Standing in front of her was Inuyasha. He looking dashing in a black t-shirt and dark baggy jeans. His hair was slightly rustled from the cool breeze and his ears were plastered to his head, as if he was waiting to be yelled at. She noticed that the rosary that she had placed around his neck in an act of revenge still lay on his chest. Kagome just starred at him. She was so happy that she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Uh," Inuyasha stammered. He paused for a minute, clearly waiting for her to speak. After a moment he said "I'll just leave you alone." Kagome's heart leapt in her chest as he turned to walk away. Sango's words from earlier in the night echoed in her mind, _When you see Inuyasha, go off of how you feel. If you still like him, forgive and move on. _

"Wait!" she called to his retreating figure. She watched Inuyasha turn around and stare at her with pain and confusion. "I'd like the company." She smiled brightly. She walked over to a small bench and sat down, patting the spot next to her. He sat and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Now that Kagome had decided to forgive him, she was at a loss for what to say.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started. She turned to look at him and saw the apology written all over his face.

"I know," she said. He turned to look her in the eyes and she smiled. She reached out and touched the necklace he wore around his neck. She knew she was the only one who could remove it. And she did. She lifted the rosary from his neck and he watched her with careful eyes. She threw the rosary over he shoulder, the same way one might a piece of trash. This earned a deep laugh from Inuyasha. Her heart thrilled at the sound.

"I was hoping I'd find you outside," Inuyasha said.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha tentatively reached out to hold her hand and she happily let him.

"You once said you weren't one for loud parties." Kagome thought back and she remembered the conversation.

"It's true," Kagome smiled. "I don't. And you don't like them either." Inuyasha nodded and drew a little closer to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. She leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him sigh. She didn't think she could be more content than in this moment. Inuyasha suddenly pulled back, staring her in the eyes.

"So you're not mad anymore?" he asked.

"Well," she teased "Maybe a little, but I'm sure I'll find some way to have you make it up to me. And if not there's always…" she let her sentence hang and she gestured behind them to where the rosary lay abandoned on the ground. She saw Inuyasha cringe at the memory of slamming face first into the ground at her command, and Kagome just laughed.

Suddenly she wasn't laughing anymore. A pair of warm lips crashed down on top of hers and the world fell away. She didn't hear the music from the party, or the cries of drunken pleasure from the party guests, she only heard her heart beating so quickly she thought it may burst. He licked her lips gently and she opened her mouth allowing him entrance, to where they're tongues would battle for dominance. She moaned in obvious pleasure and a thoroughly wicked idea popped up into her mind. She shifted her weight and threw one long leg across his lap and settled herself above him, straddling him.

She felt him groan in pleasure and threw himself back into the kiss. She began rocking herself back and forth over his groin, and she could feel a hardness form between his legs. She shivered in pleasure, and renewed her assault on his mouth.

"Get a room," she heard a familiar voice call and they broke off the kiss and searched around for the owner of the voice. They saw Miroku and Sango laughing from the doorway that lead into the kitchen. Completely in sync, Kagome and Inuyasha flipped off their best friends, earning a huge bout of laugher from the couple, and returned to the bliss that was each others arms.

Fin

Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. My hubby and I got a puppy so my days have been filled with adorable puppy goodness, and house training. As I'm sure you can tell, this is the last chapter of "When In Rome…". I debated leaving on a lemon, cause I really love reading lemons, but I felt that a sweet ending was more along the line of what these two needed.

Lots of love to my reviewers and everyone who added this to they're alerts. I have an adopted story I'm working on "Mechanics Girl" originally by SexyxAngelX09, so check that out if you're interested. I'm also working on an "Inheritance" fic called "Resurgence of the Dark". I'll be writing more often this week since the hubby is on vacation and I'll have a break from baby and puppy duty. Lots of love to you all!

~ChaCha


End file.
